Just Max
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: There's only one word that could describe the love of his life, Fang thinks. My second Fax oneshot!


**This is only my second Fax oneshot, and it was an idea I had a long time ago. I've been trying to plan it out in my head, but then decided I should just write it out and see what happens. And here is the result:**

"Max!"

"Hey, Max!"

"Maaaaa--"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

I watched with a half-smile as Max held up her hands for silence. Angel, Gazzy and even Nudge closed their mouths. Max took a deep breath, let it out, and took another. Damn, I loved that girl. Her messy blonde hair was loose on her shoulders, her hands on her hips. Even when she was about to blow, she was beautiful.

"Fine, we'll go get smoothies," she said when she was done doing deep breathing exercises. "And then we'll hang out a while on this beach. Now, _one at a time_, what does everybody want?"

"Grapes."

"Cherry."

"Lime."

"Ooh, I don't know if I want grape or cherry. They're both so good, you know? Oh, can I have one of each? Or like, one that's half grape and half cherry?"

"You can have half-and-half, Nudge," Max told her, and turned to roll her eyes where only I could see. "Fang?"

"Sorry, I don't do smoothies. Challenges my manliness," I said, grinning at her, more because she was cute when she was rolling her eyes than because I was pleased with my comment.

"What manliness?" she asked, and I faked a scowl as she laughed. "Okay, guys, come with me to get your smoothies. Fang is going to stand here and be manly." With that, Max and Iggy and the kids made their way up to the smoothie stand, leaving me leaning on a tall wooden post with my arms over my chest. I turned to look for a place where the six of us could sit down and came face to face with a guy a couple years older than me.

"Hey," he said, mimicking my position, except that he had no pole to lean on.

"Hey," I said suspiciously. Maybe this guy just wanted to engage in some small talk. But there was a much higher possibility that he was a spy, or someone sent to capture us. You know, the normal things.

"You know that girl?" he asked, nodding toward our little group, where Max was turning around and handing flock members their respective smoothies. My natural boyfriend protectiveness kicked in, but I tried to ignore it, instead playing it cool.

"Which one?"

The guy smirked at me. "I'm thinking you know. The one you were just making googly eyes at." Well, at least he knew that he didn't stand a chance with her.

"Oh." I shrugged, trying to avoid the fact that, yes, I was completely in love with a certain blonde girl who was currently dabbing at Angel's chin with a napkin. She had a good heart, always taking care of the little ones, regardless of whether or not she got any sleep that night. Jeez, was there anything she did that _didn't_ make me think of how wonderful she was?

"So-- who is she?"

"She's my--" I stopped just short of saying 'girlfriend'. I mean, she was. And I loved it, being able to hold her hand whenever I wanted, not having to worry about her running away if I kissed her. But 'girlfriend' sort of implied it was just some girl who I'd thought was hot and so I'd asked her out. Max and I had a much deeper relationship than that, though. And Max was definitely not 'some girl'. She wasn't like _any_ other girl in this universe.

I watched as she said something to Iggy, who nodded, and then took a slurp of her smoothie as they made their way back towards me. Her hair was blowing in the wind, whipping around her face, and she impatiently swiped it out of her eyes. Just the way she did something as simple as that made my heart skip a beat.

Max was naturally beautiful, not in the showy way that some girls were. Like Lissa. And she was truly unselfish. She would take a million beatings from Erasers if it meant the flock was safe. If I wasn't there, she wouldn't have a shoulder to cry on. It was always mine. But she wouldn't complain. She would put on a smile and pretend like she was just fine. For the good of the flock, for everybody except her.

And she was tough. Who else would live with her filthy clothes, months without a shower? What other girl would stop shrieking long enough to think about a good battle plan? Or to get in a sarcastic comment when the opportunity presented itself? There was nobody in this world like her. No words to describe her. Except for one.

"--Max." I finished the sentence short of breath, because Max had just looked at me and smiled and waved.

"Huh?" asked the guy, confused. I'd almost forgotten he was there while I was caught up watching Max.

I just shrugged, still looking at her. "She's Max. Just Max."

**I think the guy Fang was talking to sounds like a creepy stalker, but he's totally not supposed to be like that. Just some guy who noticed Fang was lovesick. : P And I doubt my ability to write in Fang's POV, but I went ahead and tried it. Thoughts?**


End file.
